A Knight's Battle
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: "Mom! Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close!" What did Kendall Knight mean? What is the whole story behind those simple words? One-shot. Please R&R! :


**A Knight's Battle**

It was a very dark night. 13 year old Kendall Knight stared out his window, looking for an owl or an eagle. Something to indicate that the living were still out there in the big world. The silence filled Kendall's ears, and suddenly he saw something. A black, blurry shape.

Kendall ran downstairs, grabbed a flashlight, and ran out into the cool fall air. He ran to where the shape was spotted, shined the light on the shape, and gasped. There, lying before him, was a dead squirrel. Its body was flat, and probably was run over by a car.

But that wasn't the worst of it. A pool of blood formed around the squirrel. Kendall could almost feel the bile rising. Kendall Knight was scared of many things, but he was most scared and freaked out by blood. He hated how red it was, and how it tasted. He hated everything about blood.

Kendall ran home before he could faint in the middle of the road. He could smell the chicken noodle soup his mother was cooking for him. He sat down on the couch and watched TV. _SpongeBob, Dora the Explorer, Dino Dan..._ There were no channels he liked that were on right now.

Just as Kendall turned the TV off, he heard a piercing scream. There was only one person in the house other than him. Katie Knight was at her friend Lizzie's house, and Kendall's dad wasn't back from work yet. He wouldn't be back until midnight. Or even later than that...

Kendall knew it was his mom. Something happened to his mom. Kendall almost kept himself from running into the kitchen, but he knew he had to. If he didn't want his mom to die, he would go in and try to save her. Were robbers attacking her? Was she _dying?_

When Kendall entered the warm kitchen, what he saw almost made him start crying like a baby. His mom was lying on the kitchen floor, coughing up blood. Blood, scarlet, red blood. She looked like she was chocking, because both of her hands were holding onto her throat.

"Mom!" Kendall shrieked. Mrs. Knight's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Kendall had no idea what to do. He grabbed a rag, and cleaned up the disgusting red liquid all over the floor. He suddenly remembered the Health class he was taking right now. They just learned about CPR.

But he couldn't do CPR on his own mom. If he messed up, his mom would die. _Call 911..._ A voice whispered into Kendall's mind. How was he so stupid?

He picked up the home phone and dialed the three numbers he was never allowed to dial. _911._

"Hello? Department of Emergency. Please state your situation."

"My mom, she's choking! And she's coughing up blood! We live on 2353 Burnside Drive! Please come quickly!" Kendall begged.

"Alright. We'll be a few minutes. Maybe more. We are very busy right now." And then Kendall heard beeps on the phone. They hung up. They might not even be here. Kendall knew he had only one option. CPR.

Kendall gathered up his courage and put his mouth on his mom's. There was a correct way to do it, and an incorrect way. Kendall hoped he was doing it correctly. He breathed in and out, and blood filled his mouth. But Kendall Knight didn't stop. He kept on going and going, until suddenly Mrs. Knight sat up and coughed. She breathed in and out heavily.

"Kendall honey? What happened?" Kendall's mother asked quietly. She still looked like she felt dizzy, and looked really pale.

"Mom? I think... I think you choked or something. I called 911 and they said they're going to come soon. As fast as they can." Kendall replied. No need to tell her about the CPR.

Kendall's mom blacked out a few minutes later, just as the police and doctors and everyone came into his house. Kendall told them about the CPR he did. Kendall had no idea why he trusted the paramedics to know about the huge risk he took more than his own mother. Maybe he didn't want to be treated like a hero by his own mother.

Kendall rode on the ambulance with his mother. He whiped off the blood all over his face with a napkin. His own mom's blood. Speaking of his mom, she had tubes over her face and was lying on a white hospital bed thing, her face almost as white as the sheets that covered her. Kendall had never rode an ambulance before, and thought it was pretty cool. Kendall was mad at himself for having fun while his mother was lying there, almost... dead. Kendall couldn't bear to think that his mom would ever be _dead. _

At the hospital, Kendall sat at the comfy sofas and waited. And waited, and waited. Until finally, the doctors came in and let Kendall go see his mom. Kendall walked in. He didn't even know how long it had been. It seemed like years, but Kendall was smart enough to know that he imagined things often.

"Mommy?" Kendall hadn't called his mom 'mommy' since he was 6, but right now, that's how old he felt. Mrs. Knight turned and smiled at her son. The doctors had told her about the CPR Kendall had attempted. It saved her life.

"Honey? You saved my life, Kendall. Thank you so much." Kendall just blushed; he didn't like having all the attention sometimes. This was one of the times. He looked down at the ground.

"Well, I couldn't have you die, right mom?" His mom laughed, and soon they were talking about silly things. Mrs. Knight said she just had a heart attack, and it had happened about 10 years ago.

"The doctors are pretty sure that it won't ever come back again." Kendall hugged his mom, trying not to worry about the fact that the doctors weren't _completely _sure.

"I love you, Kendall." His mom whispered softly. Kendall felt like he was a 2 year old in his mom's arms after he had had a nightmare.

"I love you too, mom." Kendall had only two thought after that.

_I'm so glad my mom is alive._

_And I'm so glad I go to school._

**A/N- Well... I suddenly just thought of this idea to write this oneshot. My first oneshot... ever! So what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Please review! It really means a lot to me! :)**


End file.
